


Highlights not golden but blue

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samRequest: @carry-on-my-akward-son said:Could you do a fluffy Samandriel one shot?





	Highlights not golden but blue

You’d been dating Samandriel for a while. He was the sweetest man you’d ever come across and were so lucky to have him. He’d been away in heaven on business a week now and in that time you’d recently dyed your hair. You were worried that your angel wouldn’t like your new style. Most woman with highlights did blonde but you’d seen this color and fell in love, deciding to try it on yourself. You were very happy with it and hoped that Samandriel would like it as well.   
At the flutter of wings and a call of your name from downstairs you bite your lip nervously and call out to him.  
“Bedroom Sammy!”  
He’s up in a flash sweeping you into his embrace and peppering your face in kisses making you giggle.  
“I’ve missed you so much my love.”  
“I’ve missed you too,” You smile up at him as he plays with your hair in thought.  
“You dyed it?”  
“Yes please don’t hate it,” You rush out afraid of what he’ll say.   
“I don’t hate it. I think it suits you. It’s very beautiful just like you,” he kisses your nose.  
You relax into him, “You think so? It’s not too much?”   
“No (Y/N). I think it’s perfect.”   
You smile it’d been silly to think he would not like it. He loved you and whatever made you happy made him happy.  
“So love tell me about your time away,” You say plopping back on your shared bed. Smiling he lays next to you playing with your hair as he tells you about his week. After he’s finished you tell of yours and your decision to do your hair.   
“If you like it I like it my love,” He smiles tucking a lock of hair behind your ear.   
“Now how about I cook us dinner and then draw us a nice hot bubble bath. How does that sound babe?”  
You grin kissing him, “That sounds heavenly.”  
Samandriel laughs, “One heavenly meal and relaxing bath from your heavenly host coming right up.”  
You laugh, “I love you.”  
“I love you too (Y/N),” he kisses you then heads downstairs.  
After dinner the two of you share that bubble bath. You relax against him happy to have him home with you again.


End file.
